a day to remember
by vamp gleestar
Summary: Rachel is sick and Puck makes it his project tomake her feel better.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry was never absent, it just didn't happen. Noah Puckerman was really not sure of why he cared. Whatever the reason love or not he found himself on the Berry's front porch silently relived when he saw that her dads where out . He rang the doorbell impatiently not being a patient person himself. Just as he was about to ring again when the door creaked open. Standing in front of him was Rachel Berry dressed in night shorts and a tank top that fit perfectly to her curves.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" She asked in a very low angelic voice that he could not believe it came from a 17 year old girl.

"Umm you weren't at school and you never miss school so I just wanted to make sure you where ok." He said shyly not making eye contact with her.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little under the weather I will be fine" She reassures him not sure who she is trying to convince him or herself.

"I know you will because I'm staying with you until you get better" He told her.

"You don't have to I can take care of myself." She informed him.

"But I want to so I am" He answers with his signature smirk as he walked past her into the house not waiting for an invitation.

"Sure Noah come on in ,no its no bother thanks for asking." She said using heavy sarcasm closing the door behind her.

"Ok so operation make Rachel feel better is going to need movies, CoD, junk food, music and a butt load of alcohol. Chop chop lets get to it you will be feeling like bursting into song by the end of the day.

**Ok so I'm going to make this a multi-chapter one chapter per stage of operation make Rachel feel better.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok so lets start with movie I pick ." said Puck settling down on the couch with Rachel .

"Wait why do you get to pick?" Rachel asked generally confused.

"Because I don't want to watch any type of musical ."Puck said in a matter-of-fact voice

"Fine what are we watching?" She asked .

"You'll have to wait and see" He says smirking to himself "Alright I brought popcorn so let me go heat it up." He says walking towards the kitchen.

Rachel thinking_ wow Puck is so sweet and really hot…WOAH where did that come from? Stop it Rachel Finn broke up with you because you where too lame, annoying, selfish, and ugly why would puck think any differently?_

While in the kitchen puck thinks Wow Rachel looks so hot in those shorts and that shirt that hugs her perfect body well perfectly I wish I could be with her…..WOAH where did that come from I don't like her I…ok so I like her …..a little….ok like massively and by the end of the day she will be mine! *BING* Ohthat's the popcorn. Puck walks out with the popcorn in a bowl and goes to join Rachel on the couch. He looks into her eyes.

"So are you gunna put the movie on or…" Rachel says taking Puck out of his trance.

"Oh um yeah" He shuffles up and puts the dvd into the player. The words _Saw _pop up on the screen.

"Oh my god Noah seriously a horror movie?" Rachel ask slightly scared.

He chuckles and sits back on the couch again "Don't worry ill be right here' He says

As the movie starts Rachel starts to get scared and clings to Puck. Puck takes this opportunity and lays down with his back against the side of the couch and pulls her with him . At first Rachel is awkward but then a scary part comes on and she hides her face into his chest. He puts his arms around her and she turns her attention back to the tv. She puts her back against his broad chest as he spoons her. They stay in this comfortable position for the rest of the movie her hiding her face during the scary parts in his chest. Though Puck is not really paying attention to the movie too focused on the petit girl in his arms. He has this feeling he cant figure out what it is, this warmth in him, a feeling as if he could stay like this forever, pure happiness, LOVE. Puck, BAMF, school badass, player ,was in love with Rachel Berry. Puck was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't realize the movie was over until she looked up at him with those deep brown eyes that seemed to see through his soul.

"What happened" He asked.

"What?" She asked

"Why did you skip?" He asked.

"I told you I'm under the weather." She said.

"That's bull and you know it. You never get sick. What is wrong ?" He asked again

"Finn broke up with me." She said her eyes soon becoming glassy.

Puck could feel the anger bubbling inside of him. Of course it was Finn, it was always Finn. "What happened?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Well yesterday I was walking in the halls and I saw him and Quinn attacking each others mouths like animals" She choked out a sob and he put an arm around her in a comforting way his anger slightly growing at the news of Finns cheating. She continued "So the next day I went over to him and told him I was breaking up with him and he just laughed and said that he didn't care and that no one could love me. How I'm annoying and selfish and so ugly that no one would ever want to be with a worthless loser like me and he waked away" Rachel was now sobbing and Puck was trying not to explode." And then he just walked away with a grin on his face as if he had been wanting to do that, as if I meant nothing to him at all." She finished still crying.

"Shhh Rachel look at me" Puck said looking down at Rachel. She looked up at him with watery eyes sniffling and listened to what he had to say. "You are an amazing, Beautiful person. Your like a light that guides people. You sometimes come off as annoying but when you get past all of your walls and insecurities. You will find an amazing person with one of the biggest hearts capable of love, and forgiveness, and compassion. You put up those walls and insecurities to block out the fact that you are also a very fragile little girl who has been hurt in every way. When you open up to somebody they have to be an idiot not to love you. You can also be very naïve when it comes to love. You gave your heart to the wrong person but its not the end for you. You will find someone to give your heart to. Someone who will treasure you and love you for all of your flaws. They will see the you I see. Your natural beauty ,your grace, your radiance everything good and pure. So Finn wasn't the one, so he wasn't the great guy you thought he was, but you know what?" She shakes her head not being able to speak." its his lose. He is the loser because he had something ,perfection. He was dumb enough to let you go and he will never know what he had because he threw away his chance at it. So don't lose hope because love is something special and it might be closer then you think." He finishes his speech and looks down at Rachel. With glassy eyes she gives him a watery smile and snuggles into him again.

"Why don't you let people see this side of you?" Rachel asked.

"What side?" He asked.

"This sweet, loving, caring side. Why do you act different at school?" She asked

"Because if people saw this side of me they would expect me to always be like this. Its easier to be nice without people expecting you to be a saint. Besides this side is reserved for you." He said smiling at the end part.

"My Noah." She mumbled against his chest.

"Your Noah." He responded. She looked up and smiled at him." So movie, check next step CoD. To the Xbox away ." He said in a mock hero voice making Rachel giggle. This was definitely going to be an exciting day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yessssssss yeeessssss yyyyeeesssssss!" Rachel screamed as she had just won CoD.

"That is not freaking possible!" Puck said throwing the controller.

"Ok whatever you say" She giggled," Can I ask you something?" She asked suddenly serious.

"Sure what's up?" He asked a little confused.

"Why did you come I mean we have never been friends before so why now?" She asked wondering this since he showed up.

_Because I love you _he thought _Yeah right like he could ever tell her that to her face. "_Because like I said at sectionals 'I kinda like you' and I saw you weren't at school. Your never not at school so yeah I got worried. So I blew off the rest of the day and came here to hang out with you" _Well it's half true he just left out the love part._

"Awww Noah that is so sweet" She gushed_ Wow he has a really sweet side to him._

"So you ready to lose in CoD again?" she asked with a smirk.

"Wow 3 hours with me and I'm already rubbing off on you. Should I be proud or scared?" He joked picking up the controller he threw.

"A little bit of both." She said smiling.

**AN; I am soooooooo sorry it's been so long and it's so short but this chapter was kind of hard to stretch out. I promise the next one will be longer probably posted tomorrow. Again sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so pretend the food fight with Quinn in 'Wheels' never happened.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee sadly, if I did puckleberry would be endgame and their would be samchel and pezberry friendships.**

**Bold is Pucks Thoughts**

Underlined are Rachel's 

"So snacks you say." She said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Yeps so I'm thinking special brownies." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

Rachel giggles " Yes on brownies, no on special" She says.

"Give it time you'll come around" He says as they take out the ingredients. "You need to learn how to have fun." He adds.

Rachel picks up an egg." Really? you think so?" She asked. Suddenly she smashes the egg on his head and laughs." Hey I think you have something in your hair." She says while laughing.

He tries to get the egg out of his mohawk and looks up and smiles at her." Ohhhhh you sooooooooo shouldn't have done that" He says before smearing some batter on her face." Hey um you have something on your face." He says with a smirk

OOOHHHH Its sooooo on!

His smirk quickly disappears when he is covered with sugar

Rachel giggles again.

**Ohhhh its on!**

They soon break out into a first class food fight. Eggs are cracked, batter is smeared, Sugar is spilt and they end up on the ground laughing. Suddenly they stopped laughing and where staring at each other.

**Wow even covered in food she still looks beautiful as ever. What is happening to me? I'm acting like a school girl with a crush. I need to tell her. **

Wow he looks really hot right now. I wish I could tell him I like him but I don't want him to think on rebounding from Finn and I'm totally not. Wow his eyes are beautiful.

**I'm going to tell her. **

I'm going to tell him.

"We should change." He said breaking the silence.

**IDIOT**

"Yeah I'll shower in my room and you can shower in my dads." She said.

IDIOT.

"Cool. Where is yours room?" He asked not knowing her house very well.

"Ummmm first door to the right." She said.

He walked into the room and heard the shower turn on in Rachel's room.

**Crap now I'm thinking of her in the shower. **

He looked down and saw a bulge in his pants.

**Fan-freaking-tastic now I need a cold shower. Damn hormones!**

When Rachel got out she dressed in tight black leggings on and a sweatshirt. She looked in the mirror and put her hair messily in a bun. She walked down stairs and heard the shower still running.

Jeezz what is he doing in their?

Finally the shower shut off and he walked out in a pair of shorts without a shirt.

Sweet merciful crap he has the hottest body I have ever seen and holy crap is that a nipple ring?

"Rachel? Rachel!" He said snapping her out of her daze.

"Huhh what did you ask?" She asked.

"Um I only have shorts in my truck can I borrow a shirt from your dads?" He asked.

"OOHHHH yeah ok top drawer in my dads room." She said.

"Ok." He headed for the room again

"Where are your dads anyway I mean they haven't gone to temple in like a year?" He asked suddenly curious.

"Truth?" She ask.

"That would help yeah." He said.

"They don't live here anymore. For my 16th birthday I came home to letter that basically said 'happy 16th birthday oh by the way we left to New York to start a new life now that you are old enough to take care of yourself. We will leave money and visit for hanukkah love always dad and daddy'. " She said.

"WHAT THEY JUST LEFT! WHO FUCKING DOES THAT! ARNT THEY SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FUCKING PARENTS!?" He screamed boiling with anger.

"Noah calm down I'm fine ok. I can take care of myself. Please can we just drop it I don't feel like talking about this." She said her eyes starting to glaze.

His expression automatically softened " Ok sorry for exploding like that ." He says lovingly

"Its ok." She says softly.

"But just so you know I'm going to be here as ling as I can. Somebody needs to make sure your ok" He says sternly.

She smiles at his care for her" Deal." She says.

"Great now music show me what you got." He said.


End file.
